


angsty Karl one-shots to help me get better at writing.

by Redbullmachine69



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Time Travelling Karl Jacobs, idek anymore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:02:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29318328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redbullmachine69/pseuds/Redbullmachine69
Summary: um, just a few badly written Karl one-shots.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Karl Jacobs & Everyone, Karl Jacobs/Everyone, Karl Jacobs/Other(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	angsty Karl one-shots to help me get better at writing.

**Author's Note:**

> Helloooo  
> so basically I made this just to improve my writing, and cause I am so in love with all the Karl angst recently. this is my first time uploading any kind of fanfic, so any constructive criticism will be greatly appreciated. Oh also I suck at grammar and spelling so this will probably suck buuuut I have Grammarly on my side so it'll probably be readable. uh that's it I think enjoy! (Oh also I didn't proofread this so yeah there's probably a lot of mistakes.)

Karl goes home  
x=x=x=x=x=x

It was mid-day, the sun was out and the sky was clear, the only movement that could be seen were the branches of trees rustling as a soft breeze blew by. It was calm and one could almost convince themselves it was peaceful, except for the red vines which seemed to consume the land more and more each day. However, that was not the only thing to worried about.

In a small library littered with papers and books with the scent of ink in the air, a portal appeared. Out stumbled a man in a multicolored hoodie, his eyes seemed dazed and confused almost as if he were in a trance. Yet he moved as if he’d been in that cramped library hundreds or thousands of times, not even hesitating as he opened a nearby chest and pulled out a book and quill. He sat at the desk and wrote, and wrote, and wrote. Till his fingers were bleeding and the fog had been removed from his eyes. When he finally regained himself he paused, seemingly confused as to where he was and what he was doing. He looked to his right and noticed a window, it was much later now. The moon hung in the air offering a soft glow as the crickets performed. He stood from where he was seated, slightly stretching as he headed towards the door. 

Once out of the stuffy room the man took a long deep breath. He started walking letting his legs take him wherever they wanted to go. He passed many buildings till he eventually stopped at a giant crater-if he could even call it that- it looked as if something had been wiped clean off the map, and for reasons unknown to him, he was filled with a sense of extreme sadness. His vision became blurry as tears filled his eyes and spilled down his face. He felt his chest constrict and breaths become more labored. He wanted to run, and so he did. He picked himself up from where he had hunched over in his haze and ran. He ran and ran, with no clue as to where he was going. Somewhere along the way, he had thought of toothy grins, and big bear hugs, he thought of warm cuddles and soft I love you’s. He wanted to see them, he needed to see them, he just didn’t know who they were. 

Like last time his feet stopped, telling him he was somewhere he should remember. However, instead of being greeted with a big crater, a house stood in front of him. The lights were on so he knew someone was home, and as he approached the door his palms became sweaty and he found himself trying to stop the tears from continuing to fall. He carefully reached out his shaking hand and knocked on the door. He heard a few noises from inside, mostly rustling and what he assumed to be arguing over who would get the door. When finally, finally the door was opened, the man that stood at the door had raven hair poking out of his beanie. The man in the multicolored hoodie swore he looked ethereal in the moonlight, he thought he saw a flash of yellow before he was suddenly engulfed in a hug. He felt the boy’s tears on his shoulder, he was also saying something. The man tried to focus on what the boy was saying but when he felt another pair of arms wrap around him he gave up trying. He knew these people, he knew he loved them, and he also knew he forgot them. However as he felt feathers tickle his neck, and as the smell of soot filled his nose he couldn’t find himself caring. For even if he’d forgotten so much and had endless questions he knew one thing for sure.  
He was home.

**Author's Note:**

> Wowza, that was short. uh this isn't angsty buuut, I just couldn't help myself from making it have a "happy" ending. so yeah if you read this please let me know what you think, thanks!


End file.
